


Find Yourself Home Again

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [16]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Porn Battle, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change isn't always bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Yourself Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX. Prompts: home, comfort, heartbeat, together

The townhouse was big, the rooms huge spaces compared to their old apartment.  It was all sleek lines, pale wood and dark carpet, and Olive felt lost in it.  Sound echoed strangely in the mostly empty rooms and the air seemed cold and still, laced with deep blue shadows.

Upstairs Nick and Peter were putting together bookcases, their good-natured squabbling drifting down to her.  She closed her eyes and let the sound of their voices soothe her.  She felt like she should be doing something and had drifted aimlessly from room to room all afternoon, leaving half-unpacked boxes in her wake.  Even with three of them pooling their things together, their belongings seemed dwarfed by the rooms, like they had moved into a giant's castle.

The late afternoon sun was streaming through the windows, the low angle painting shadows across the floor.  She fidgeted with the edge of her tank top and glanced around the living room, flicking her eyes from one shadowed corner to another.  She tried to quell the nervous, butterfly feeling in her stomach, tried to remind herself that this was home now, this new place that Nick and Peter both loved.  She flexed her toes into the thick carpet and hugged her arms around herself.

Peter's hand was warm at the small of her back and she sighed as he circled her.  His face was in shadow, silhouetted against the windows when he turned to her.  The kiss that landed on her lips was as warm as his hand, as warm as the thoughts of comfort and calm he offered over their connection, as warm as his love.  His thumbs brushed her cheeks when he cradled her head, long clever fingers sliding into her hair.  He tilted her head back and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and smiled, then smiled ever wider a moment later, a flush coloring his cheeks.  He opened his mouth but bit back whatever he had been going to say, and uncertainty skittered across their link.

Olive licked her lips.  "What?"

His smile turned wry and he shook his head.

She frowned and cupped his cheek, fingers brushing the corner of his mouth.  His uncertainty gnawed at her and she searched his face.

"Your eyes are beautiful in sunlight."  Ghosted out as a whisper and her breath caught in her throat.  The deeply engrained habit of hiding from each other was hard to break, but they were slowly gaining ground.  She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"You two are sort of cute, you know that?"

She grinned into Peter's mouth as Nick wrapped his arms around them both, molding himself along her back.

Peter rested his forehead against hers and nibbled at her lips.  "Is it really that bad?"

She sighed.  "It's just different."

Nick tightened his arms around them.  "We're still the same."

She smiled again at that simple truth.

Nick swept her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, his breath warming her skin.  She closed her eyes, let their warmth spill over her, golden like honey and just as sweet.  Peter's hands dropped to her hips, slipping just under her shirt to brush her skin, his touch light and ticklish.  He leaned into her, teasing her lips apart with his tongue.   

Nick's fingers skimmed up her sides, dragging her shirt along with them.  Peter's hands followed, pushing up her sides, then cupping her breasts.  She lifted her arms and Nick pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside.  Fabric rustled behind her and when Nick pressed against her again, the bare skin of his chest felt hot against her back.

Peter moved to kiss her jaw, down her neck, scratchy stubble contrasting with soft lips and slick tongue.  He ran his hands down her sides, curving them around her hips, tucking his fingers just under the waistband of her sweats.  His lips closed over one nipple, sucking it into his mouth, scraping sharp teeth over sensitive flesh.  Nick's hand came around to cup her other breast, and he pinched her nipple into an aching point.  Peter closed his teeth over her, slowly increasing the pressure until she was gasping.  He grinned up at her, teeth still on her nipple.

Nick kissed her neck, laid one searing bite into her skin before leaning forward to watch Peter over her shoulder.

Peter sank to his knees in front of her and kissed a path down her stomach.  He pulled her sweats off, catching panties along with them.  Nick steadied her as she stepped out of them, kept her steady as Peter nuzzled her mound and palmed her ass.  He pulled her hips forward and the slide of his tongue over her skin drew a strangled sound from her throat, part curse, part his name, part wordless appreciation.  She dropped her hands to Peter's head, twisting the silken, shaggy curls around her fingers.  Part of her mind noted that she needed to badger him about getting a haircut but that part was quickly silenced by Peter's clever tongue.

Nick moved and she whined at the loss of his heat against her back.  The whine died in her throat when he peppered kisses along her spine, working downward.  She felt him shift and glanced over her shoulder to see him drop to his knees behind her.  He kissed the base of her spine, kissed Peter's fingers that were tightening on her ass.

Nick's tongue slid along the cleft of her ass, his hands spreading her open.  The slick tease of his tongue left her gasping, then crying out as he pushed the tip of is tongue inside her.  Peter's tongue pushed into her, too, and the tandem motion left her shuddering between them.  Peter sucked at her, placed wet, open-mouthed kisses over her cunt, humming his pleasure into her skin.

She swayed, and it was too much effort to stay upright.  Nick stood and wrapped his arms around her, catching her and holding her against his chest.

Peter flicked his tongue at her clit, just darting over her, pushing her towards the edge but not quiet enough to send her crashing over.  She tried to whine, to beg but her mind wasn't forming words just then.  Nick was begging for her, his voice a ragged whisper, her feelings bleeding over their connection, amplified by the sweat-slick press of his skin along hers.  Peter flattened his tongue and pressed against her in a hard, rasping motion.  She bucked into his mouth as colors burst behind her clenched-shut eyes and the sound of her own voice as she cried out was bright yellow, like victory.

Olive slumped against Nick, resting her head on his shoulder, limp in his arms.  Peter stood and slid one arm around her waist, the other around Nick's.  He and Nick kissed over her shoulder, Nick purring into Peter's mouth, the sound sending shivers though her, lifting tiny hairs on the back of her neck.  She licked the corners of their mouths and they smiled.  She could feel the hard lengths of their cocks pressing against her through their jeans.

"Bed."

They grinned and Peter bent and scooped her into his arms.  She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist.  Nick was laughing, the sound soft and silvery, leading the way upstairs.  She kissed Peter as he carried her, licking her taste from his mouth.  

"Stop that, 'Livia.  Can't see."

To prove his point Peter ran them into a wall before angling down the hall and into the bedroom.

They tumbled onto the bed.  Nick had already stripped his pants off, and while Peter was playing catch-up, he rolled Olive onto her back.  His weight was perfect and familiar, the lines of his body fitting against hers like they were made for each other, and Olive wondered sometimes if that was true.  Peter's hands were on her then, skimming over her skin, and he nudged Nick to slide off of her.  They each draped one leg over hers, bracketing her between them, under them, and she sighed and smiled.

They took turns at her mouth, one kissing her until she was gasping and moaning, the other licking the skin of her neck, nibbling at her ear.  Their hands roamed over her chest, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between strong fingers.  Nick scratched his fingernails over her nipple and she throbbed, writhed between them trying to get some kind of pressure, some touch on her aching sex but they kept her pinned.

Nick moved off of her, nuzzling at her shoulder and guiding her with his hands until she rolled onto her side, facing Peter.  The bed dipped as Nick moved, the sound of drawers opening behind her distant as Peter's distracting tongue fucked into her mouth.  Peter's touch was light as he stroked his hand down her side and over her thigh. He circled his hand under her knee, lifting her leg over his.

Nick's finger was slick when he stroked a path from her tailbone down, brushing lightly over her hole before the touch disappeared.  His finger was even slicker when it returned, lube dripping onto her skin, and he pressed the flat pad of his finger against her, then tipped it on end and slid inside.  She hummed into Peter's mouth, and he hummed back at her, riding the sensation as it spilled over their connection.

Peter nipped at her lower lip.  "Love feeling him fuck you, 'Livia."

She just whimpered at that, and Nick made a strangled little sound behind her.  His finger was sliding in and out of her easily, and he was trying to hold back but she could feel little shards of how slick and burning-hot she felt around him.  The next stroke into her was two fingers, stretching her right up against the edge of discomfort and she wiggled back against his fingers, seeking more.

Peter slid away from her and she murmured unhappily.  He rolled her onto her stomach and kissed her shoulders, traced patterns over her back.  Nick stroked his fingers in deeper, drew them out slowly.  He held them just inside her and scissored them apart, opening her, before pushing back in.  Another finger and she whined at the fullness, then her breath caught in her throat and she twisted to look over her shoulder at the two of them, grinning, Peter's finger inside her along with Nick's.  The jolt of lust caught her off guard and she clenched her fists into the sheets and cried out as the orgasm rattled through her.

"God," Peter mumbled, and she heard Nick's sharp intake of breath.  They went perfectly still, struggling not to follow her and she tried to pull her thoughts in closer to herself, but it was nearly impossible when they were inside her.  Just the thought of them being in her sent another little quake through her, and they slid their fingers free, struggling for distance.

She panted into the sheets before looking over her shoulder again.  "Ready.  Nick, that's enough."

Nick scrabbled towards the headboard, piling pillows up and leaning back against them.  His cock was flushed dark against the pale skin of his stomach, thick pre-come collecting at the tip.  He stretched an arm out, reaching for the bottle of lube and she and Peter stared at him, hungry.  Nick's eyes went wide when he glanced up at them, then he laughed and slowly stroked his slick hand over his dick.  She and Peter were crawling towards him, pushing at each other to get there first, and Nick braced his hands on their shoulders.

"No.  Won't last."  He made a twirling motion with one finger and she followed, turning her back towards him.  He settled one hand on her hip and guided her back, his other hand holding his cock.  Peter's eyes were dark as he watched them, hands clenched into fists resting on his thighs.  His shoulders lifted with each ragged breath and his cock bobbed between his legs.  She clenched her eyes shut.

Nick pressed his cock against her, and she lowered herself slowly, hissing through her teeth.  It was always difficult like this, no matter how open and relaxed his fingers got her.  It always felt like too much at first, like he was splitting her in two, filling her beyond what she could take and it was so good.  She pushed down harder and yelped at the stinging orange pain that licked along her nerves.  Nick and Peter both whined at the clash and rush of feelings.  Nick rubbed his hand in circles on her back and he murmured softly.  The bed shifted and she could feel warmth radiating off of Peter when he moved closer.

She whined as sensation rippled though her, one moment pleasantly stretched around Nick, the next burning pain that set her teeth into her lip.  Peter's tongue lapped at her mouth where teeth met lip and she moved her hands from Nick's leg to clench at Peter's shoulders.  It was too much, and she was panting, fighting off the urge to struggle against the hurt when her ass came to rest on Nick, his muscles tense and trembling under her.  Everything shifted and she shuddered, and it was hot pleasure and nothing else.

She looped her arms around Peter's neck and rested against him.  Peter licked at her lips, kissing lightly.  Behind her she could feel Nick counting their heartbeats to settle his mind.  Her body relaxed even more, and she pressed a hard, fast kiss to Peter's lips before meeting his eyes.

Peter's voice was low and husky, sent shivers through her and Nick both.  "Lean back."  Nick's hands were against her shoulders, solid and supporting.  Peter steadied her hips.  "We've got you."

She went limp and let them guide her, lying against Nick's chest.  She could feel his heart pounding.  She stretched her legs out as Nick bent his knees, hooking her legs over top of his, spreading her open.  Peter groaned and leaned towards her.  He kissed her stomach, nuzzled her and she squirmed under the ticklish feel of his beard.  

Nick whimpered behind her.  "Peter, come on."

He smiled, licking the skin just above the pale curls that covered her mound.  He lowered his mouth, traced his tongue over her lips.  He dipped into her, lapping at her.  He ran this tongue lower, where Nick stretched her open, tracing the tight ring of muscle that clenched around Nick's cock.

Nick gasped, fingers clenching her hips hard enough to bruise.  His hips bucked up, a short, quick movement.  He hissed Peter's name against her shoulder.

Peter dropped a quick kiss to where they were joined before sitting up on his knees.  He braced one hand behind Nick and positioned his cock at her entrance with his other.  He rubbed against her, just inside her flushed lips, spreading wetness over the head of his cock.

He pushed into her, and her eyes rolled back in her head.  He moved in one long, steady stroke, until their bellies were flush and her arms were locked around him, holding him close.  The fullness was overwhelming, the rightness of both of them being inside of her buzzed though her mind into theirs.  Nick bit her shoulder and Peter gasped against her neck.  They held like that for long moments, and their breathing evened out and synchronized, the beating of their hearts matching.

Peter drew back, set his hips into motion.  He drove into her slowly, and Nick followed his lead, bucking up, lifting his hips to meet Peter's.  Olive rocked between them.  She chanted Peter's name, or maybe Nick's, and Nick was babbling hers or maybe Peter's.  Peter was beyond words, and uttered only soft growling sounds and Olive could feel how close he was.  His climax flared and caught like a fire between them, like a star in its death-throes, and the white heat was blinding.

They sprawled on the bed, flung apart like there had been an explosion, and really, that wasn't out of the question.  Olive crawled towards Nick and curled into his side.  Peter pressed against her back and pulled the blankets over them.

Nick stretched an arm out to the side table and sent the room into darkness, snuggling back against them.  Peter was warm against her back.  She blinked her eyes open, sleepy and sated, nuzzling towards Nick's mouth.  The glowing spots at the edge of her vision startled her and she tilted her head to look up at the ceiling where tiny green stars were arranged in spirals.  They were comforting, something old and familiar in this new place.

"Thank you."  She whispered the words, awed.

Nick kissed her.  "You're welcome."

Peter licked the back of her neck.  "You like them?"

She smiled up at the stars, warm in Nick and Peter's arms, safe in their new home.  "Yeah."


End file.
